


The 7th Sense

by firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk (kind of), Dominance, M/M, Marking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn, Praise Kink, Smut, Some Plot, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin/pseuds/firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin
Summary: All of them have a different way of owning him, but dominance only goes so far. In the end, Jooheon’s word is always the last.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> I didn't want to make it too graphic but I didn't want to make it too soft either.  
> I'm still not exactly sure about how it turned out, but I liked the results, and I hope you do, too! :)  
> Happy XXXmas for y'all!
> 
> OBS.: on a side-note, I didn't put anything about knots because, well, not my cup of tea.

Jooheon thought since the start that being the only omega in Monsta X would cause him trouble. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the other boys ― though he _did_ feel a bit threatened by the fact that half of them were alphas.

The bigger problem wasn’t even the heat thing ― because supressants were a thing, yes, and he wasn’t ashamed of how his body worked ―, but how he almost didn’t trust _himself_ to be around said alphas. Jooheon was controlled, but he was also _young_ (not young enough not to have a mate, his family always reminded him), and he couldn’t deny the way they _(all of them)_ made him feel.

It wasn’t only _desire_ ― it wasn’t just _instinct._ They made him feel _wanted._ Not only that but also _safe._ Cherished. A belonging mess that shouldn’t care that much about society rules or how they would impact his life ― they taught him he should follow _his_ heart, _his_ rules, and not someone else’s.

_They made him feel loved._

Jooheon’s still young (not young enough not to have a mate, though he _doesn’t care about it anymore)_ , but most of that fear is long gone. They _helped_ him to get through it ― to understand it, to accept it, to _love it back._ Things worked out, in the end.

All of them have a different way of owning him, but dominance only goes so far.

In the end, Jooheon’s word is always the last.

  


Kihyun likes to make him _beg._

There’s no such a thing as being _gentle_ ― not with Kihyun, not when he pins him down and kisses him, fingers wrapped tightly around Jooheon’s wrists, their mouths pressed together, and he _growls_ against Jooheon’s lips, their hips moving uncoordinatedly, their bodies meeting, their eyes locked into each other.

Because he likes to make it slow. He likes to strip him and _tease_ him, to suck Jooheon’s skin between his teeth, fingers pressing bones and skin and soft spots and sensible nerves, he likes to lick his sweat and bite him until Jooheon _whimpers._

Kihyun waits for him to ask for it. He waits until Jooheon’s sobbing, thighs trembling, aching, body shaking, all sweaty and worked up, lips swollen, cheeks red, panting, asking, pleading, _begging._

And then, _only then,_ he spreads his knees apart, he opens him up, fingers gentle but not enough, nails digging onto Jooheon’s thighs, pushing them, scratching the milky skin, leaving red, angry marks all over Jooheon’s pliant body ― and Jooheon _moans_ for him, loud, shameless, desperate.

Kihyun touches him ― he _fucks_ him ― like Jooheon’s made of steel. His fingers dig into Jooheon’s flesh, hands wrapped around his waist, hips moving, mouth against his neck, and he likes to _hear_ him. Likes to hear him whimper and sob, likes to hear him pleading and moaning against his ear, lips wet, eyes closed, deep grunts echoing with each thrust, with every move, sounding desperate, lustful, _wrecked._

Kihyun _likes_ to see him wrecked.

_He likes to be the cause of it._

 

(And after they’re done, when they’re both sprawled on the bed, breathing heavily and exhausted, Kihyun wraps his arms around Jooheon’s middle and brings him closer, nuzzling against his neck, massaging his sore hips and humming for him a quiet song, his touch almost, almost gentle, his hands warm and tender, his voice laced with care when he asks quietly, so, so quietly:

“Do you want me to take the ointment?” his fingers trace the scratches along Jooheon’s skin, careful around the sore and most marked spots. “Or, I don’t know, a lotion?”

Jooheon giggles, holds Kihyun’s fingers and presses a kiss against them, snuggling deeper onto his embrace, lying his head comfortably on the older’s chest. Kihyun nuzzles back, breathing deeply, and rests a hand on Jooheon’s hair, fingers caressing the younger’s scalp, carefully, softly, in a familiar manner.

“Don’t worry.” Jooheon murmurs, sleepy, tired, and yawns right after. “I can take care of myself, hyung.”

Kihyun smiles gently, eyes warm, lifting up his hand to trace the line of Jooheon’s lips, the delicate curve of his chin, the soft protuberance of his cheekbones, to push away Jooheon’s dark locks and stare at him.

“I know.” he says. “But I want to take care of you, too.”

Jooheon gives him a cheeky grin.

“If you put it that way… I wouldn’t mind a bath.” he makes grabby hands at Kihyun. “Can you carry me, hyung?”

Kihyun mumbles _‘you’re such a brat, Jooheon’,_ but agrees nonetheless, pushing Jooheon onto his arms and sitting, letting the omega wrap himself all around him and press his head against the crook of Kihyun’s neck. He rubs Jooheon’s back gently, holding him by his hips as carefully as possible, but that doesn’t really help, and the younger whines low in his throat.

“Sorry.” Kihyun presses a kiss against his temple.

“It’s okay.” Jooheon bites his shoulder playfully. “You can pay me with cuddles later.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, but, after the bath, they _do_ cuddle a lot.

In the end, it’s not like he can deny Jooheon anything.)

  


With Hyunwoo everything’s about making him _comfortable._

He never holds too tight, never bites, never tries to leave marks ― even his kisses are full of tenderness, lips soft, careful, mouth warm and inviting. He holds him like Jooheon’s the most precious thing, hands touching his face, fingers delicately holding his chin or wrapped around his hair, sometimes securely placed around his hips, familiar, comforting, _lovingly._

Hyunwoo likes to take his time with Jooheon ― from his hair to the tip of his toes, he caresses it all when he has the chance. Hyunwoo knows all the sensible spots, all the weakness that massaging his bare hips and nibbling onto his earlobe causes to Jooheon’s knees. Hyunwoo likes to kiss him and muffle his moans, holding him ever so carefully, so gently. The way he kisses him ― the way he kisses _all of him_ ― makes Jooheon get dizzy, a warm feeling settling down onto his stomach, making his insides curl up with kindness.

Even when they have sex, Hyunwoo’s gentle with him, holding him so carefully, hands running over his body with so much love, eyes dull with care and lust and _worship._ His fingers are delicate, spreading his legs apart, ghosting over his skin like goosebumps, filling him up so nicely, so warmly, and Jooheon whimpers, holding onto him, squeezing his back, his arms, biting onto his shoulder and moaning against his skin.

Hyunwoo fucks him like Jooheon’s made of glass: nice and slow, pressing sloppy, warm kisses all over him, hips moving in deep, lazy thrusts, and Jooheon’s whole body shakes with the intensity of it, pleasure burning under his skin, crawling inside him and making him _mewl_ onto Hyunwoo’s lips. The older likes to hold him and caress every tender spot, every nerve, he likes to press every soft part of him, until Jooheon’s trembling, body pliant, sensitive.

He likes to love every part of Jooheon. To caress his roundy cheeks, to press his mouth against his smooth lips, to squeeze his thick thighs and make them surround his hips, pushing him closer, to make him moan and whimper and _whine_ against him, to tremble and shake, overwhelmed, lustful, feeling so deeply _worshipped_ and _cared about._

Hyunwoo likes to make him feel _loved._

 

(And then, when they’re lying side by side, Hyunwoo wraps a gentle arm around him and brings him closer, nuzzling against Jooheon’s hair, carefully massaging his back and his shoulders and kissing his temple lovingly.

“You okay?” he asks, as Jooheon hums contently and presses his face against the older’s chest, breathing deeply and melting onto his embrace.

“Uhum.”

“You sure?”

Jooheon smiles softly and leans in to press their lips together. Hyunwoo immediately gives him space, fingers caressing the omega’s dark locks, not fazed in the slightest by the slim streak of sweat that covers the boy’s skin.

“Stop overthinking.” Jooheon murmurs, and kisses him again.

Jooheon kisses him once, twice, three times ― and keeps kissing him until the older relaxes against him, not afraid to push him closer until there’s basically no space for anything else between them, until he’s kissing him back and holding him so close, so close it almost seem they’re one.

Hyunwoo bites the omega’s lower lip, sucks it between his teeth and rubs his hips quietly, kissing him slowly, cautiously, and Jooheon feels _safe.)_

 

Hoseok is still the only one who’s allowed to share Jooheon’s heat.

It has nothing strictly related to the fact that he was the first with whom Jooheon felt close enough to share any intimate contact ― though it _does_ count to something ―, but mostly to how he’s always assuring, always willing to help and make him feel better, it doesn’t matter how insecure or embarassed Jooheon feels about asking for what he really wants.

He holds him close, Jooheon a trembling mess, pupils blown wide, cheeks tainted a deep red, and leads him to the omega’s room. Jooheon follows without that much of a struggle, breathing ragged, licking his lips even though his mouth is suddenly dry and trying not to trip over his own feet.

“Bed? Or floor?” Hoseok closes the door once they’re inside, locking it and giving the younger a careful look. “Shower?”

The way Jooheon’s eyes linger just a bit longer on the white sheets is enough of an answer for him, and Hoseok’s mouth quirks up a bit at the corners when he steps in Jooheon’s personal space to put his hands around the boy’s waist.

“Then, bed it is.”

Hoseok's not gentle, but he's not rushed either. He doesn't have the same softness as Hyunwoo when handling him, nor Kihyun's energy or demanding tone when asking for him to take off his clothes ― but he does have keen senses on how to deal with him, so Jooheon thinks it's enough. His hands are strong, fingers calloused, lips fiercely pressed against Jooheon’s while he squeezes his thighs and pinches the soft skin of Jooheon’s hips while kissing him as if he wants to eat him alive.

“I want you to lie on your back.” he murmurs, hand holding the boy’s chin, eyes warm, inviting. “Spread yourself nicely for me.”

Jooheon’s breath gets caught in his throat, but he obeys nonetheless, need crawling under his skin, desire burning hot at the pitch of his stomach. He lies against the headboard of the mattress, legs parted, blush creeping all over his skin, painting his shoulders, neck and ears ― Hoseok’s eyes are locked onto his all the time, even while he strips. Jooheon watches his adam’s apple going up and down when he swallows, hard, and crawls over him with a predatory look.

“You're so fucking beautiful, babe.” his fingers trace all the way up from Jooheon's stomach to his sensitive nipples, and his lips stretch into a an amused smile when the boy whimpers and leans in to the touch. “You’re already so _needy,_ and we didn’t even _start,_ damn.”

The thing about Hoseok is: he _likes_ to be vocal. He likes to say exactly _what_ he’s going to do, _how_ he’s going to do, and he expects the same kind of answer from Jooheon ― he has absolutely no problem in bribing things out of the boy. Hoseok’s clingy, touchy, a little bit of a tease. And he _loves to praise,_ even if it’s through his own dirty, lust-induced rant.

“You look so good like that, Jooheonie, all worked up and wanting me to take you.” Hoseok growls against Jooheon’s throat, the sound low, dangerous, making a pleasant burn run down the omega’s spine. “I love your thighs _so fucking much._ And how they shake just ― just like _that_ when you’re starting to get into it. And ― _damn,_ boy, you’re so _warm_ inside.”

Jooheon mewls and shudders under his touch, moving his hips, Hoseok’s fingers buried deep inside him, the older’s other hand busy pinching his nipple until it’s bright red and rigid, using his thumb to massage the nub right after.

“I love how you blush. I love those pretty lips of yours, and the filthy sounds they do when you’re close.” Hoseok nibbles onto his shoulder. “I love how you get so desperate you don’t mind about anything anymore, and how you _whine._ I fucking love to hear you whine.”

He gets lower the more he talks, lips pressing Jooheon’s sensitive skin, taking pleasure into hearing the boy’s ragged breath and how loud he starts to get once he trespasses the initial embarassement of not having control over how his body reacts to the most simple of the touches. He sucks the skin between his teeth and licks, leaving a red, wet mess behind, not seeming to mind it one bit.

“I want to fuck you so hard.” he grins when he notices the boy’s body reacting to what he hears, tensing up, muscles rigid under his fingers. “I want to feel you opening up to me, so well, to make you a moaning mess ―”

“Please.” Jooheon pants, interrupting him, eyes closed, body burning with desire, fingers curled up around the sheets, lips parted and tears starting to cloud his vision, only when he feels as if _he can’t stand it anymore._ He wants ― needs ― _something._ “Please, I ― I don’t ― I want ―”

“Tell me what you want, sweetie.” Hoseok smiles against his thigh, so low, his breath warm, ghosting over Jooheon’s skin, creating goosebumps. “I can only do it if you tell me what you wish for.”

“Wreck me. Take me. Mark me. I don’t ― _do something.”_

And Hoseok obeys.

 

(They cuddle once they’re done, Jooheon’s body just a bit warmer than normal, satisfaction lulling his senses numb while he nuzzles against Hoseok’s cheek, inhaling slowly, deeply, trying to make his heart get back to a normal pace. Hoseok keeps quiet, letting him do his thing, and touches him softly, carefully, without any fast move.

He touches all the places he can. His fingers trace Jooheon’s features, gently, ever so gently, the fullness of his cheeks, his plump heart-shaped lips, the soft curl of his dark locks. His hands follow all the line of Jooheon’s jaw, dropping to his neck, his adam’s apple, his collarbones, the curve of his bony shoulders.

“You should mark me.” he says, cautiously, his tone light.

Jooheon’s head shots up.

“Excuse me?”

Hoseok sighs, but it’s not a tired sigh. It’s more like a conformed one ― and he wraps his arms around the younger before Jooheon has the chance to feel as if he’d just made something wrong.

“You should mark me.” the older repeats, and runs his fingers through the boy’s hair. “You know that your mark won’t be the same as ours, don’t you? You won’t have to worry about fighting anyone for your place. There won’t be any threat to trigger your instincts.”

Jooheon blinks, and then confusion settles onto his expression.

“I don’t ― I don’t get it.” he swallows “What are you talking about?”

Hoseok watches him for a second or two, then his features soften, eyes warming up to the omega boy.

“You _do_ know that the only reason why none of us asked to mark you was because we would end up fighting, right? I mean ― marking at the same time would be quite, uh, a dangerous thing to do, and we don’t want to take any risk. And, uh, if one of us marked you first, and other tried to do the same later, we ― hm, we’d end up fighting. Shitty instincts, the whole dominance thing and all, you know? And none of us wants to put you through that.” and, noticing the surprise glowing inside Jooheon’s eyes, he breathes out. “You really don’t know how much we love you, do you?”

The younger gives him a sheepish smile.

“I guess.”

“Well, now you know.” Hoseok presses a gentle kiss against the tip of his nose. “But don’t overthink it. We won’t rush you. And if you don’t want to, that’s also fine for us.”

A warm feeling settles down onto Jooheon’s stomach. Familiar. Comfortable. Filling up his lungs and his senses and the tip of his fingers, leaving him happy and satisfied, blushing all over again.

“Thank you.”

Hoseok’s only answer is a toothy smile.)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i may or not may have wasted all the time i should be using to finish writing this on the last days reading angst jicheol porn instead and i have absolutely nO REGRETS~~   
>  ~~that's a bit of a lie, but okay~~


End file.
